Dark Thoughts (One Shot)
by ThatFangirlKate
Summary: A one shot chapter about the thoughts going round in Klaus' head during episode two, after Hayley told him she brought poison.


**Ever since the second episode of TO, I have been wondering just what was going round in Klaus' head, when he practically assaulted Hayley after she told him she almost got rid of the baby. **

**I think TV shows only show the actions, they don't give us an insight into the characters head. **

**Enjoy.**

Klaus yelled furiously at Rebekah, who had done nothing but try and help Hayley, the girl he had promised to protect. Hayley stood backed against the wall, wanting nothing more than to disappear into thin air.

He finally finished yelling and took a breath.

He spoke once more. "Does anybody have anymore questions? No? Because I have question, Hayley. What were you doing in the bloody French quarter in the first place?"

She looked at him, refusing to tell him the reason she had been in the French Quarter. He would kill her.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared, demanding an answer. The rage inside of Klaus was spilling over, contained no longer.

"Leave her be." Rebekah almost whispered, a half hearted attempt to protect Hayley from Klaus' wrath.

But the wolf could not contain her own anger any longer, all of her trepidation dissipated as she strode towards Klaus. "Do you want to know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery." She spat at him.

For a few seconds, it was silent, as what she just said ticked through Klaus' mind. She had tried to kill his child. She was willing to take her own life in an attempt to prevent his only chance of happiness, because she was terrified.

He snapped. The unstoppable beast inside of him moved with such speed, the action had no thought. In a split second, his hand was crushing the windpipe of the girl who carried his child. The girl who was willing to betray him. He didn't care. She needed to suffer.

His hand squeezed tighter and tighter, until he knew that if he clenched his hand any further, her neck would snap. His child would be dead, but so would the woman who had betrayed him. It would be worth it.

Hayley squirmed beneath his grasp, unable to escape. She choked and fought for air that was no longer there. He saw her eyes roll, before focusing back on his. He could see the bravery she had shown a few seconds earlier replaced with undeniable perturbation.

"Nik!" Screamed Rebekah.

But Klaus couldn't hear. His hearing was focused entirely on the girls desperate heartbeat. Her pulse pounded furiously beneath his palm as she fought to get free.

"Nik" Rebekah repeated.

This time he heard. His mind told him to stop, to stop killing the girl that carried the thing he cared about most in the world. _Stop, _he ordered himself subconsciously. But his hand continued to tighten, and for a second the world became darkness. He'd killed her, he knew it.

When he opened his eyes once more he found himself face to face with his sister, who had her palms pushed against his shoulders, she was screaming at him, "Get your hands off her, she's pregnant for gods sake!" She pushed back once more and let go.

Rebekah said something once more, but he couldn't hear it.

Klaus came to his senses then and shot a look across the room, where Hayley coughed and spluttered, attempting to breath once more. He looked down to her stomach, when're she had a hand placed protectively over the child.

In any other circumstances, he would have smiled then, happy that the girl had come to her wits and wanted the child, but instead he felt only shame. Looking into her eyes, he saw pure fear. The kind of fear he had not seen in over 1000 years. When Klaus looked into Hayley's eyes, he saw himself, cowering away from his Father, the monster. But klaus he wasn't the victim, he was the monster himself...and he hated it.

Hayley finally stopped struggling and breathed more easily. He turned his attention back to Rebekah.

"It's ok care." She said, "Its ok to want something. That's all Elijah is trying to do, it's all he's ever wanted for you."

He felt the tears in his eyes well up as he realised how close he had come to destroying his one true chance of happiness. Klaus took in a breath that he didn't need, relief flooding through him.

Rebekah continued, "All we have ever wanted."

Klaus continued to stare at his sister, not believing what she had just said. He had betrayed her so many times over the centuries and refused to believe she or Elijah wished him well. He knew he was always the bastard to them, the brother by default who they were forced to put up with for eternity thanks to 3 simple words.

Always and forever. He had not honoured the motto, but his siblings never turned their back on the fundamental phrase their entire relationship was based upon.

Maybe they did want the best for him, maybe he was not just the brother they tolerated because they feared his actions.

Klaus was suddenly exhausted and slid down towards the chair, his shame clear for all to see.

I'm sorry, he wanted to say. I'm so sorry Hayley, I'm sorry I hurt you. He wanted to tell Rebekah that he loved more and regretted his uncountable betrayals. He wanted to tell her he would change.

But instead, there was only silence.

Because of course, when it mattered, he couldn't force himself to show the goodness in him.

He was Niklaus Mikaelson.

The brother who betrayed. Lied. Killed. Ruined happiness. The selfish one, who only thought of himself.

He would live up to that reputation, because to show the real him, it showed weakness, and he was anything but weak.

-The End-


End file.
